


Signs

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	1. Chapter 1

Today, Allen asked the heavens for a sign. Who would have thought he would? Perhaps the suspicious ‘fortune-teller’ he bumped into and correctly ‘guessed’ he had just been in a fight—thanks to his obvious freshly colored bruises—and ‘predicted’ he might die without love in his next fight moved him.

He found it weird for the ‘fortune-teller’ to ask for payment for advising him to ask the heavens for a protection or some kind of sign. He found it weirder that he indeed paid for the ‘reading’ of his fate. Perhaps it was the fangs beneath the black hood that almost shone when the sun’s reflection peeked at the ‘fortune-teller’s shadows through a side mirror of a passing motorist on the street. It was not like Allen suddenly felt chills, or he would just not admit it even after realizing he was alone on that side of the road. There was no way it was actually Grim, right? He never heard of Grim asking for payment for prediction of death. Though indeed, his payment was also suddenly gone.

Walking alone on the other side of the road, Allen pondered if he should humor himself by asking the heavens for a sign. “To die without love in my next fight. Who fucking cares?” Yet he contemplated of what kind of sign to ask. “I always fight, so that’s fucking normal.” He finally decided. “Aight, this fucking intrigues me. Listen up, Heavens!” He looked up with pride. “Whoever fucking saves me from death on my next fight is my soulmate!” He thought it was stupid of him to think of such thing, yet he even uttered it almost aloud. He looked around him and was relieved to find no one. He thought it was stupid of him to ask for such a thing, yet he was secretly excited.

 

Today, Allen almost died on another fight. He was just about to cross the street and suddenly he was so eager engaging himself to fight against a pair of robbers harassing an old woman with gleaming pairs of earrings who was among the few pedestrians. The duo quickly left on their motorcycle without getting anything from the old woman, or from any other possible victims. They left to escape only after one of them pushed Allen towards the direction of the approaching truck on the opposite lane. He almost forgot about the ‘prediction’ until a hand pulled him.

It seemed like a long moment before he realized he was still breathing and standing in the middle of the road. At least he was still on the pedestrian lane. The driver of the truck did not bother to stop. Seeing that no one was badly injured, the people around continued on their way. Even the old woman went and finally crossed the street with the other few pedestrians. Only one was left with him, and she was still holding him.

“Are you alright?”

Allen seemed to just get back to his senses when he heard it. He blinked as if he just woke up from a nightmare before looking around to find the owner of the hand that was holding him. The owner of the hand that saved him from his predicted death. And disappointment was evident in his confusedly knit eyebrows and judging tone. “Why you? You’re not my type. I was fucking expecting a hottie.”

Today, Y/N realized who she just helped. So, he still dyed his hair red after three years. Had she known it was him who rudely rejected her confession with a “You’re not my type” three years ago, she might have just continued hurrying to meet her blind date. Without a second thought, Y/N pushed him towards a police approaching them. Unprepared Allen was caught by the bulging belly of the police.

“Behold, your savior.” Y/N ignored Allen’s response “Are you fucking with me?” as she crossed the street to escape the police’s interrogation of their disturbance of the traffic flow.

 

Had Y/N just continued hurrying to meet her blind date, she might have been the one talking to him, and not that pretty waitress. They looked like they were dating on that table for two spot of the restaurant Y/N and her date agreed to meet at. Sure, her blind date could not see how pretty the waitress was, because he was blind. But now there was also no way he could not see how ‘unattractive' Y/N was.

There was a different twinkle in the waitress’ eyes. As Y/N eavesdropped while walking towards them, she heard they knew each other. It seemed they were childhood friends, or rather, childhood sweethearts. They were both laughing heartily in their nostalgia.

Observing them as she walked slowly to catch their conversation, Y/N could tell that the waitress did not mind the physical blindness of the man. And with that, Y/N was contented. She felt happy for them, but definitely not for herself.

She walked past them with head held high before taking a turn to exit the restaurant. She murmured to herself. “Why am I not attractive?”

“Yeah, why are you not attractive?”

She looked at the direction where the voice came from. She was surprised to see Allen beside her, though not surprised by the words that he just said. “You’re still as rude as ever.”

“You’re still not my type.” He walked with her.

She rolled her eyes and walked even more quickly to escape the socially constructed and accepted stupid beauty standards she knew she could never reach without paying the price of the approval of people she did not want to care about. But there Allen was still walking beside her. “Are you following me?” She did not bother to stop walking to ask him.

“I don’t know.”

He seemed honest, but he only sounded stupid in Y/N’s ears. _Why did I like this guy before? I’m so stupid._ Suddenly, Y/N realized something and stopped walking. “Wait, you remember me?”

“Y/N, ain’t it? The old-school girl who gave me a love letter back in high school?”

His smirk looked so stupid in Y/N’s eyes. _Why did I like this guy? I’m so stupid. Why did I do that?_ She just glared at him and continued to walk brusquely. Yet he still walked beside her. She stopped, and he, too. “Are you following me?” She asked again.

He seemed to think first. “I guess?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know? I’m curious why _you_ saved me?”

Y/N was speechless, but she still managed to reply. “Right. I shouldn’t have. Forget it then.”

“No way.”

Y/N was tired. She was tired of getting rejected on something that was not yet. Just the previous month, her online date who agreed to meet her obviously hid when he saw that Y/N was, well, not qualified for his standards. Y/N saw him, and wanted to hit him with their online agreement on a date. But it was clear he kind of regretted agreeing to see Y/N in person. And Y/N regretted for even trying online dating.

She sighed. The presence of her rude first love beside her was not very helpful. Though she was no longer awkward around him like she was in high school. Perhaps she had really changed in the past three years. Now she just wanted to go home and get busy doing nothing. She continued walking and thought that Allen would stop following her anyway. But a block away from her place, she noticed he was still walking with her. “Are you following me?”

“You seem down.” Allen looked at her as if to confirm his senses.

Y/N slowed down her steps as she glanced at him. “Wow. I didn’t know you have that in you.”

“Look who’s talking. The creep eavesdropping to other people’s conversation.”

“Excuse me?”

“The happy blind man and the waitress escaping her job?”

“Well I heard they were childhood sweethearts.”

“You sure are a good eavesdropper.” Before Y/N could retort him, he added. “I’m fucking hungry.” He looked at his watch. “You in for early dinner?”

“I’ll eat at my place.”

“Your place then.”

“What?”

“You cook or we grab some take-out?”

Y/N would not mind having someone to share a dinner with this very time, even if that someone was Allen. They would just need to avoid conversing on embarrassing past, right? “Take out.”

And of course, some embarrassing pasts were opened when they ate their take-out dinner at Y/N’s place.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Y/N asked the heavens for a sign. Was there someone for her or was she to live life alone? Just so she knew if she would still try and wait, or completely devote herself to aloneness. Who would have the courage to parade her in the streets as a romantic partner? Perhaps the suspicious ‘fortune-teller’ she bumped into could correctly guess her fate.

Y/N was thinking of a proper question when the ‘fortune-teller’ ‘predicted’ her future. “Three full moons, you’ll possess what you seek.”

Before Y/N could confirm what was said, the ‘fortune-teller’ held out a gloved hand as a gesture to ask for payment. Y/N was a little desperate to find the love she wanted, and so she paid. And the ‘fortune-teller’ just walked away.

Walking home alone from work on a side of the road, Y/N pondered if she should start the countdown that day or tomorrow. She mumbled to herself. “Three full moons, I’ll possess what I seek.”

“Huh?”

It sounded so near to her ears and Y/N almost shrieked out of shock. “Allen!? What the hell?”

“You’re not so friendly as I thought.” Allen walked with arms resting on his head.

“Why are you here?” Y/N continued to walk.

“’sit bad?”

She just frowned without looking at him.

“Early dinner?”

It had been a week, and even though they talked casually that time, Y/N never thought of seeing Allen again, and definitely not having another early dinner at her house. _This may be the first day_. She thought to herself. “I’ll cook.”

“Sure.” Allen was excited for a free dinner.

 

Walking together on that side of the road, Y/N asked Allen. “Why are you walking with me?” It had been three weeks for Y/N not eating dinner alone.

Allen half raised an eyebrow when he looked at her. “Don’t ya like it walking the streets with a hot guy like me?”

He sounded so confident and stupid in Y/N’s ears. She just sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk.

“Y’know you’d look more unattractive if you do that.”

She heard his mocking chuckle, and so she punched his side.

“Ouch! What the fuck, you’re strong?” Allen massaged his side.

“Yes, I am. Surprise!” Y/N replied in a monotone voice.

“And here I thought you’ll attract some thugs by your unattractiveness. Seems you can handle them yourself.”

“Oh, wow, thank you for your sincere concern, but I advise save it for yourself. Don’t worry. No one will be attracted to _my unattractiveness_. I’m safe.” Y/N wanted to punch his other side to balance his pain, but it would mean exerting effort to move to the other side, so she just let the pain one-sided.

“You’re so unattractive!” Allen walked after her still touching his side. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“What? Have you no shame?” Y/N could not believe her ears.

Allen just shrugged. “Guess I’ll cook tonight.”

Y/N glared at him. “Fine.”

The brightness of the full moon peeked through the glass windows of the dining room where Y/N and Allen were fighting over the last bite of the well-cooked steak Allen was so proud of.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you make props and stuff.” Allen studied the painted details of the masks on the table.

Y/N was not very comfortable to have someone watch her as she worked. She was thinking if she should blame herself for bringing her work at home, or if she would blame Allen for being there in the early afternoon. “Kind of. Depends.” She was focused on painting some more masks she needed to finish until the next two days. She was confident she could do it well, but not with Allen around. And she was right. From the side of her eye, she caught Allen picked up a still-wet-with-paint mask. “Hey! Put that down!”

Allen almost not so carefully put down the colorful mask back on its spot on the table. Surprised at Y/N’s sudden rebuke, he did not put it quite right and almost fell had Allen not caught it with his palm. “Oops.” He was lucky it was the back of the mask that touched his palm. By the glare in Y/N’s eyes, he knew he should not be too near her crafts.

Her threatening glare followed his movement and rested at his sheepish grin. He just sat at the couch and held out his arms as if he was being arrested. Y/N hissed at him before she tried to focus on her work again.

“Why do you bring your work at home?” Allen watched Y/N from the couch.

 “Only sometimes depending on the project.” Her eyes did not leave the curve she was painting on the mask she was holding.

“Does that answer my question?”

“Yes.”

“No. I asked you why, not when.”

Allen sounded stupidly smart in Y/N’s ears, and she hated it. She hated that it made her smile even though she believed there was nothing to smile about, especially that there was still a dozen of masks to be painted. She did not have the heart to ask him to leave. Definitely not when she was secretly enjoying his company. “Many masks were ordered for a masquerade. The client wants them all hand-painted. Our team needs to complete all the ordered masks and other stuff within the week. I’m assigned to take care of the masks. Oliver let me take these home because the studio is very busy and there’s no place for the masks as of now. And he knows I’m more comfortable working alone at home. Though he added some more of the masks assigned to me. Happy?” Y/N did not bother to look at him.

“Oliver?” Allen curiously asked.

 “Yes, our team leader.”

“Ah.” He thought of something else. “Hey, I just realize you’re still in props team. Even in high school, right?”

Y/N saw Allen lay down the couch to relax, which meant he was not about to leave soon. With the opening of another past, she wanted him to leave, but at the same time not, for “How did you know?”

“You’re so unattractive to not notice, y’know.”

If Y/N could stab him with the paintbrush on her hand, she would, but that might ruin her craft. She just sighed and thought of the nicest way to get rid of him.

He was expecting a rant from Y/N, but being answered with a sigh alerted Allen. “Hey! It’s just a joke! It’s just that you have already confessed some months before some school events. I used to cut classes and watch the props freaks decorate the stage for events I didn’t attend to. Then I saw you.”

“Props freaks?” Y/N almost raised her voice and tried to ignore the part of her confession.

“Chill! Sorry, okay? I just… now I’m curious why you’re not in college. You’re one of the smartest nerds in class. I don’t know if you’d noticed, but I’d been sitting beside you during exams to copy some of your answers. Lucky me, you’re head over heels for me to even notice that.” He winked as if it was something to be proud of.

Y/N was refraining herself to stab him. “I stopped.”

“Why?”

“I questioned an awful flaw in the system and I’m forced to quit myself or they will ‘legally’ drop me out. I always hate the school system anyway, so I just moved on. And I love what I’m doing now. I’m contented with this.”

Allen nodded as an acknowledgement to Y/N’s reply. “So you, too, get yourself in trouble that way.”

“How about you? Why are you always here? Sorry, but are you homeless or what?”

“Wow, you can ruin any mood in an instant.”

“Oh. I’m… I’m sorry. I just… but hey, I can say the same to you!” Y/N suddenly felt embarrassed. She did not know what kind of mood Allen meant, but she assumed it was his being serious while he used to just charm or annoy anyone around like he did in high school. His presence in the class meant either headache for their teachers or divided attention for some students – Y/N included.

“Well, my dad’s a little rich, so technically I don’t need to punish myself in school for another four or five years with things I don’t care about. I’ll inherit his business anyway, so what’s the point in going to class when I’m already great with what I need to do. I don’t want to pay huge money for a paper called diploma.”

Y/N put down the brush and the mask she was holding on the table. “Allen! I have the same thoughts on being practical without the graded knowledge! But I don’t tell anyone because, well, constructed societal standards and stuff. Oh my god, I… I don’t know, but I’m glad. And to think it’s you.”

Allen looked offended.

“I’m sorry! What I’m trying to say is, I never thought I’d actually meet someone with the same thinking about that and it’s you, and… I honestly thought you’re just lazy.”

“That didn’t make me feel better, y’know. But yes, I can just laze around.”

Y/N analyzed her words, and Allen was right. “Oh.” She picked up the mask again and continued her work as she silently pondered her and Allen’s different and similar takes and situations in the education system.

Allen sighed as he watched her getting busy again. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, I don’t know?”

“Are you judging me again?”

“Allen, I just don’t know, okay? Personally, I want to do these myself for uniformity of style and stroke and care and everything. Just relax there, okay? There’s ice cream in the fridge.”  She saw Allen excitedly stood up and went to the kitchen as if it were his. It was a bribe. But the ice cream was also supposed to be all for herself, though Y/N just could not tell Allen to leave her alone while she worked. Definitely not when she was secretly hiding the awakening of old feelings. Or maybe a new feeling was being born. She just tried to focus on the mask she was painting.

With finally full concentration on her craft, Y/N did not notice Allen watching her work with creative passion.

Allen left earlier than usual to not be much of a bother to Y/N.

The brightness of the full moon was hidden by the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not like Allen was with her every day. Usually he would randomly drop by with mild insults, sometimes with food, at least four times a week. Not that she appreciated his harmless rudeness, but she was just used to it since she confessed in high school. Y/N sometimes wondered how he could have a lot of free time, but she became used with his sometimes annoying presence that she stopped asking.

His constant mention of Y/N’s unattractiveness became normal to her, but not those few times he was not rude. Like that time he sang praises at the masks she finished well on time. Or those times he would volunteer to cook for their dinner. Or when he almost complimented her in her favorite dress, but then seconds later blurted another insult.

Y/N would not want to be moved, but she was. It had been two full moons, and secretly she was happily hoping, though she would deny it even to herself.

 

It was not like he wanted to be with Y/N every day. Usually he would walk with her from her workplace and eat dinner with her. While eating, he would make up insults and laugh at Y/N’s replies. Then he would stay more for an hour or so before going home. Then he would show up again the next day or two without notice.

He did not really pay attention to his rudeness, he knew people had been describing him that way since high school. Allen sometimes wondered how Y/N confessed to him back then, or rather why. If he read her letter first instead of asking her if it was a love letter, he might have been a little less rude with his reply and saved them both from hidden embarrassment.

His constant mention of Y/N’s unattractiveness became a habit to him, and Y/N’s replies amazed him, so he made up more insults. Sometimes he would forget to act rude. Like that time he wanted to help her with the masks, for he thought they were too many for Y/N and she would be too tired, but he was pleased that Y/N did finish all very well on time, and suddenly he wanted to attend the masquerade he already said no to. Or those times he would let Y/N have the last bite of their dinner. Or when he almost said she looked like a beautiful princess in her dress before he quickly made up an insult and specified it as “the most beautiful princess from the cracks of an erupting volcano”. He would not admit, but he was so embarrassed with what he said to Y/N.

Allen would not want Y/N to be his soulmate just for the sake of his paid prophecy. And so he told himself that he was just thinking of an insult as he kept rereading Y/N’s three-year old one-sided love letter while he grinned from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 5

“Handsome rude” would be more fitting, or simply “rude”, but a description of simply “handsome” irritated Y/N. Why did Allen went to the grocery with her anyway? Now she had unwanted attention from other customers who were admiring Allen’s features.

“Why are you here?” Y/N almost quietly asked him in annoyance.

“Look at the bright side. You get to walk around with me.” He proudly winked at her.

Y/N replied in a low voice for privacy. “Say that stupid phrase again and you get to walk at the dark side.”

Murmurs of “He winked at me!” and “No, me!” from the other customers sounded too annoying in Y/N’s ears. Some viewers were just smiling as they looked at them. In Y/N’s thoughts, she was being mocked. She was too focused on the thoughts she created that she did not hear the other murmurs of “A cute couple!” and “She’s blushing!”. But Allen did and blushed unknowingly.

Y/N could not believe the courage of some people. Perhaps that was what she had when she confessed to Allen in high school. Right now, two squealing high school girls approached Allen and asked if they could take a picture with him.

There were times Allen did not need to fake his rudeness. He looked at the two from head to toe with judging eyes without saying a word before walking after Y/N who took the chance to be away from the spotlight. “Props freaks” were usually kept away from the audience anyway.

Y/N almost jumped when hands rested on her shoulder and a familiar stature hid behind her. “Allen, what are you doing?” She just wanted to go home soon.

“They’re looking at me. I hate it.” Allen whispered.

She thought he was a little too close, so Y/N slightly moved away and told him to try his best to ignore them while she hurried to get the supplies she needed.

Finally home, Y/N who was arranging the supplies she just bought asked Allen, “You don’t like it when people look at you?”

“Yeah. I fucking hate it.” Allen lay down the couch. “And imagine being in class full of people looking at you just because you’re handsome. It’s hard being hot, y’know, well you don’t know that. It’s tiring.”

Y/N was a little guilty for being among those who kept looking at him in high school, but she could not help it. She laughed aloud.

Allen looked surprised and laughed himself without exactly knowing why. “Why?”

“I can’t believe you. You’re not just rude, but also amazingly arrogant. I can’t believe I love you.” Y/N was still laughing, but instantly stopped. “Loved. I meant ‘loved’. Past tense, okay. With ‘e-d’.” She was red as she defended herself.

Allen looked at her. He ignored his fast heartbeat as he finally had the chance to take out his secret weapon. “Oh yeah?” He stood up and slowly walked towards Y/N with a mischievous grin as he moved his hand to the pocket of his jacket.

Y/N was too embarrassed as she walked backwards that she did not notice Allen’s face turning a little red.

Cornered, Y/N thought Allen would tell her the worst insults she could possibly receive, but deep inside, she secretly hoped he would just kiss her.

“Hah!” Allen flashed a familiar folded scented paper to Y/N. And he was suddenly embarrassed as he forgot what to say about it. He needed to make up some insult quickly, but he could not think of one. “Say, why give me this love letter when you’d also written on it you don’t need a reply?”

Y/N looked at the letter on Allen’s hand. She could not remember the exact words she had written, but Allen reminded her. She snatched the letter from his hand and read her cursive handwritten past feelings silently:

“Allen,  
I love you.  
You don’t need to reply.  
I just want you to know.  
Love, Y/N”

Y/N wanted to scream at the lack of romantic feeling, but she just turned red. She remembered having it rewritten, for she had some erasures on the first two attempts she wrote out of nervousness so she resorted to plain straightforward words. She wanted to make up an insult to her own past confession, but she also realized this might be a good opportunity. She inhaled courage and looked into Allen’s eyes. “If… just if. If I tell you now I love you, what’s your reply?” Her heart was beating fast.

Allen was surprised. He was not sure what to say or what to do. There was no “just if” in Y/N’s eyes. This was not part of what he was thinking of making up about the letter. He thought if it was just because of the ‘prediction’. He thought it would be unfair for both of them if this was just to fulfill his five-dollar destiny. He took steps back. “I, uh…well, I gotta go. I…” He waved a trembling good night at Y/N and slowly closed the door out.

Y/N was left alone with the confession on her hand. She decided to skip dinner and to just continue arranging the supplies the next day. She locked the door and turned the lights off before going to her room.

Sitting on the chair of her desk in her unlit bedroom, she noticed a bright light outside through the window. Y/N stood up and walked towards the window. Weakly parting the curtain, she was not surprised to see the third full moon watching from the sky. She stared at its brightness. “The sign is not real.” Only then she admitted, at least to herself, that she hoped Allen was the one.


	6. Chapter 6

The three months of friendship she had spent with Allen was like another three years ago, though only three days had passed. None of them contacted the other. Not that they exchanged contacts anyway. She realized Allen never asked for her number, or e-mail address, or anything else he could reach her with. She realized she had never been to Allen’s place, never cooked in his kitchen and never shared dinner at his place with him. She looked around her house and found no sign of Allen. Even the utensils that might have had his fingerprints were already washed and cleaned. And they did not share a dinner that last time, so there was no dinner for two on the table that could prove she had actually spent three full moons with Allen, her first love, the one she had confessed to through a love letter in high school. Right, the love letter, it would have been the only proof had she not burned it two nights ago and let its ashes be taken by the wind towards the brightness of the waning moon.

Y/N looked at herself in the mirror. “Was it all a dream?”

Until Y/N treated everything between her and Allen as a dream and that now she had woken up. If she was still in that dream, Allen would already be by her side walking home with her and would casually ask what was for dinner. But it had been a week, and she had been all alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking alone on that side of the road, Y/N did not want to go home. She felt like just staying at the studio to work more, but their current project had just finished. She would need to wait for a day or two to know their team’s next project. And so she continued to walk home on that side of the road. And there was no way she could hide her surprise when a familiar figure started walking with her.

“Hey.” Allen greeted her.

Y/N stopped walking. It was a relief that they were not on a busy road to cause any possible disturbance. But it was also not a relief for no one else could confirm if Allen was really there or if he was just Y/N’s imagination. “Are you dead? Are you a ghost?”

“What the fuck?” Allen looked offended, though he realized it was his fault. He let out a soft sigh. “Okay, I’m so sorry for last time. I…”

“Forget about it.” Y/N continued to walk.

“What?”

Y/N ignored him and walked faster. She did not want to be haunted by the ghost of her one-sided love.

Allen took bigger steps. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? But I…”

“I said forget about it.”

“I… don’t you want to know my reply?” Allen asked almost hesitantly.

Y/N felt the pounding of her heart. It felt painful. “No. It’s just a ‘what if’ question. Forget about it.”

Allen kept quiet along the way until they reached Y/N’s doorstep. “Say, uh, do you… want to go to my place? I’ll cook.” Allen tried to sound normal.

Y/N thought for a moment. She thought it could prove Allen’s existence, but what would be the point of proving it anyway? She was twice rejected in two different ways by the same person. And if indeed he was really there with her and still managed to act normal, it would just confirm she was bound to loving alone. But did that matter? Y/N could not think clearly. Perhaps she would need at least one logical explanation for her sad imagination, that even Allen’s existence might be enough to cure at least her sanity. “You may cook here.” She opened the door and he followed inside.

She stared at him as if he was a ghost statue. She was silent as she studied his features and movements as he cooked. He was becoming uncomfortable. He tried to focus on cooking, but slowly, Y/N walked towards him. Y/N stood near an almost frozen Allen. He gulped as Y/N suddenly cupped his face with her hands.

If his face was turning red, he could not know, for Y/N did not confirm. She only said, “I can touch you.”

“O-of course you fucking can!” Allen’s heart was racing. Then he silently added, “anytime…”, but she did not hear, for she reminded Allen of their dinner. And just like that, Y/N walked a little away looking confused.

Allen bit his lip as he tried to regain composure. “I was grounded.” He suddenly blurted while flipping the omelette in the pan. Y/N just looked at him as if what he said did not make any sense. Allen felt a pressured need to explain himself. “Can you believe it? Dad grounded me for a week as if I’m a high school kid! I can’t fucking believe it! I… can’t tell you coz I don’t have your contact and I don’t really use my phone and…” he remembered something and mumbled to himself, “shit, why didn’t I think of that?” He saw Y/N’s confusion and he put the omelette on a plate. “Give me your contact.”

Y/N just raised a brow.

Allen interpreted it as disbelief. “Hey! I’m telling the truth. I was grounded that night I went home. A grown-up man grounded from going out! Dad scolded me for going out too much without introducing to him a fff-uck… I don’t have your contact and I was too confident I can just always go to you personally.” Allen felt a little embarrassed as he thought he said a little too much, but he tried to hide it through the food. “Let’s eat!”

The two ate quietly until Allen spoke again. “Y/N, do you believe me?”

She looked at him who was sitting across from her. “Yes.” And she had never seen Allen looked so relieved with a smile until now.

Allen had been thinking how to ask her properly, and he waited after they ate. “Say, uh…” He knew he had not been caught in some small fights for the last three months, and he was even refraining to cuss too much around Y/N, but he found it a little too hard to ask politely, and he thought Y/N seemed to not mind anyway. “Where’s my fucking letter?”

“What?”

“Sorry for cursing.”

“Allen, whether you swear or not, you’re rude.”

“Fuck.” Allen was right. Y/N did not mind. “The… your letter. You didn’t fucking give it back to me.” Allen averted his eyes from her.

“I burned it.” Y/N replied with a straight face.

“What?” Allen almost whispered in horror.

“I said I burned it.” Y/N repeated as she put the used plates and utensils on the sink.

“What the fuck?” Allen stood up. “Y/N, that’s my letter! Why did you fucking burn it?”

“Because it bore my feelings and I wanted to get rid of it.”

Allen felt hurt and stomped like a child throwing a tantrum. “Nooo! That’s mine! That’s the first and only love letter I received!” He looked down and looked so sad.

Y/N felt guilty and kept quiet.

“Write me another one!” Allen commanded.

“What?” Y/N’s guilt quickly vanished. “No!” Y/N could not believe herself but she laughed at him.

Allen rested his hands on Y/N’s shoulders. “Write me another one!! Please!?” He pleaded as he gently shook her shoulders.

But Y/N just continued laughing. She could not stay annoyed at Allen. She knew he could be rude, annoying, and stupid, but she also knew he was honest, could be gentle and adorable, and smart and yet still stupid. She was red of laughter and embarrassment and some denied butterflies in her stomach.

Allen went home with a grin and with a little dusty small decorated box full of some torn pages of notebook, colorful sticky notes, and fading receipts dated three years ago with Y/N’s sweet and sappy poems and declaration of love.

Y/N felt too embarrassed as she just gave Allen every proof of her past love for him, but she made sure to tell him she just wanted to get rid of them all. If everything was a dream, she was dreaming awake. She looked at the now empty corner of her desk drawer where a three-year old box that held her smiles and embarrassment once was, and knew everything was real. Even her second heartbreak. But that was alright. Y/N thought she could count more full moons anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N could not understand why Allen still kept on coming at her place. She wondered if being rich gave him that much of a free time. She was worried if she looked too lonely that Allen felt the need to accompany her. Though she was happy, it was not really helping her to move on at all.

She thought she would just count more full moons, but Y/N lost count and stopped. She just thought that eating dinner with Allen and being greeted by his insults was enough. Sometimes she could notice that his insults were out of nowhere that they did not really make any sense. But she did not mind and chose to think Allen was kind enough to not use the term “ugly”, though even thinking that seemed to not make much sense. Even when Allen would sometimes tell stories, there would not be a part where he would not at least indirectly remind Y/N of her unattractiveness.

“My dad’s not the good-looking type y’know.” Allen started as he cut out some papers. This was the first time he brought his own activity at Y/N’s place.

Y/N was busy with a work she brought again at home. Seeing Allen doing some art with her, she smiled as if it was the most calming thing in the world. “What do you want me to feel about that?”

“And my mom’s pretty. You can tell where I got my looks.”

“Sure.”

“D’you know how they met?”

“How would I know?”

“Well I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” Y/N smiled to herself as she heard silly enthusiasm in Allen’s tone.

“I told you my Dad’s rich but he’s not handsome. He can’t date anyone and tell them he’s rich or he’d get gold diggers. So he pretended to be poor. Then he met my mom and… I don’t know what happened, but she took care of him and helped him and they fell in love. Dad revealed his secret then they got married, and they lived happily ever after until mom died when I was thirteen.”

Y/N did not know how to exactly react at which part. “I’m… sorry.”

Allen continued his story. “My brother moved away and chose to live in the woods for the fucking rest of his life when he was nineteen. That means I’ll have the company to myself. And… my dad fucking pressures me to find a f-f-fiancée. Can you imagine that? I have everything: looks, body, and wealth. So how can I find the best one?”

Y/N could not help but to facepalm. She really did not know how to respond to Allen’s story. He seemed honest, but he suddenly sounded stupid in Y/N’s ears. She chuckled as she cringed at Allen’s overwhelming problem.

“What are you fucking laughing at?” Allen asked.

“Allen, you’re… I can’t believe you.” She laughed.

“Y/N, I’m fucking telling you the truth!”

“Okay, Allen, I believe you. It’s just that you sounded a little...” Y/N wanted to say a possibly more appropriate word but she could not think of any, “stupid. But don’t worry, not in a very bad way.”

Allen grinned as he finally had the perfect opportunity. “But you, you’ve always known me as handsome rude and stupid man, but you still love me.”

Y/N stopped laughing and quickly turned red. She did not know what to say. She lost count of the full moons that had passed since she burnt her confession, so why was Allen bringing that up again? “I hate you!” Y/N blurted.

“No. You love me.” Allen casually rested his chin on his palm as he enjoyed watching Y/N blushed.

“Excuse me, but I hate you.” Y/N suddenly remembered her work she abandoned some few moments ago and pretended to get busy with it, though her red face betrayed her.

“Nah. I have your letters. I have proof.” Allen squinted his eyes.

Her heart was in a race as she silently scolded herself for giving the box to Allen. “Allen, those are from years ago.”

Allen seemed to just realize that and turned a little red as he felt embarrassment crept over him. He faked a laugh. “Haha! Of course!” And he also pretended to get busy with his own project.

To change the atmosphere, Y/N was a little relieved to remember her schedule. “I won’t be here on Thursday and Friday.”

“Why?”

“Our team will be busy with an event.” Y/N tried to focus on her work instead of her feelings.

“Oh.” Allen looked at her as he continued his own project and thought of his problem.

One could easily assume that Allen was just a quiet handsome man, but Y/N knew better. She knew that this rude handsome man could talk a lot. Y/N could not imagine Allen in a ‘friend zone’, but that was what he was just saying after his roller coaster story. Y/N tried to laugh it off as she, too, was feeling the same pain and did not really want to deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was like a red carpet event and Y/N’s team was busy retouching the stage and other parts of the hall they had already set up the previous day. Once the event started, they must get back to being hidden as if decorations grew by themselves on the glamorous event of the rich.

Oliver was very proud at the finished product of his team’s efforts. Everything was perfect until some hours later, they were called to fix a part of the stage. It was a minor and harmless damage, but the mess was obviously done on purpose. Oliver’s madness took over him and commanded his team like he had never done before. He was always sweet and cheerful, but not when someone destroyed even just a part of his team’s creation. But Oliver was a professional, so he still looked cool and charming, but his team knew better. They all need to be quick to fix the damage and be out of the scene soon. And to think that the party of the rich was already starting! None of the team was excited to hear the same bragging of financial achievements from different ‘classy’ people all over again.

Oliver was so proud of his team who swiftly fixed the situation. His madness could still be seen on his wide smile, but he had already calmed down at least a little. It was very rare to see him like that, especially for Y/N to whom he was always so kind. Worried Y/N brought him a glass of water and he was calmed a little more. Their team, especially Oliver, was remained hidden until the end of the party.

 

It had been four days since she last saw Allen, but it felt just like a minute ago. Y/N thought that she was doing good in moving on, and that perhaps they were that much of friends now. And perhaps that was why Allen seemed too comfortable insulting her and telling her random things she never asked about.

“I saw my fiancée last Friday.” Allen started as he sat down the carpet just beside Y/N.

Y/N was frozen. She did not mind the paper cut from the sudden slip of a sheet from a ream of paper she was arranging. “Good for you.”

Allen did not feel the drooping of his shoulders. “Uh, yeah, but… I don’t think she likes me.”

Y/N swallowed her heartbreak and almost said “good for her” aloud.

She thought she did not say it aloud, but Allen just tried to ignore it. He was hesitant to ask, but did anyway. “Will you help me with her?”

Y/N wanted to, at least as a friend, but she simply could not take it. She put the papers down as gently as she could. “Wow, so now you’re even asking for my help to woo this girl?” Y/N bit her lower lip to not cry as she looked at Allen in the eyes. Never had he mentioned anyone else to her, so she did not have any idea who to congratulate in putting Allen in the ‘friend zone’. And she had no clue who to be annoyed with for making Allen think it was fine for her to be burdened of being Allen’s friend even in this situation. “Why don’t you ask help from your other friends?”

“Do you seriously think I have friends?”

She remembered the loner high school Allen – rude and friendless. She never thought he would remain that way. She simply could not turn down his very seldom pleading gaze. “Alright. I’ll help you.” She almost whispered.

“Really?” Allen sounded a little too excited.

Y/N nodded weakly.

“Yes! Well then, will you be my fiancée?” Allen asked ecstatically.

“Allen, I will kill you! I can’t believe you’re that rude! You don’t even care about my feelings! You’re really hmmmph-”

Allen covered Y/N’s mouth with his hand. “I’ll fucking explain. Would you listen first? Or I’ll…”

Y/N nodded as she pushed away Allen’s hand. “Rude.”

“I told you I need to introduce my fiancée to my dad. I attended the event that Friday because you said you’d be there. It was annoying. I had to fucking hide from my instant fans. I was looking for you everywhere, but I can’t fucking find you. So I scratched some part of the stage for your team to be called, but-”

“You, rich idiot! So it was you who messed that part of the stage! Oliver was so mad!”

Allen leaned closer and touched her lips with his finger. “Wait. I’m not yet done, okay? So I still couldn’t find you until I saw you with that scary pink man Oliver. I walked towards you, but a friend of my dad saw me, and I needed to pretend I liked talking to him then you’re gone again.”

“You’re not making any sense, do you know that?”

“What I’m saying is… I… I just thought that I… could introduce you as my fiancée…”

“Allen, I’m going to kill you. Now you want me to save your rich ass from pretending to be your fiancée? I don’t want to get involved in your rich drama! I can’t believe you! You are so-”

“What? No! What pretend are you saying? I mean, I want you to be my fiancée! I want you to marry me! Why do you keep on misunderstanding things?”

“Why, excuse you? When are you not stupidly rude for me to understand things clearly? You even quickly left that night without a clear reply and you expect me to understand that as what? Then you showed up again as if nothing happened? ”

“I told you I was grounded! Why do you bring that up?”

“Oh, poor you, rich kid, for being grounded then!”

“You! Let’s see your comeback here! Can I kiss you?”

“Of course, you can! You can kiss the wall or the carpet or the table or whatever! What kind of question is that?”

“Then I’ll kiss you.”

“What? You asked if you can kiss me, not if you may!”

“What kind of fight is this? I can’t believe you can still be fucking technical at this kind of situation. Do you know what my mood is now? Huh?”

“How would I know, Allen ‘Very Clear to Understand’ Jones? Do you think I can read your mind?”

“May I kiss you then?!”

“Why are you shouting?”

“I’m not shouting, you are!”

“I am not shouhhmp-”

Allen blocked Y/N’s mouth with his cheek before facing her again with a grin and red face. “May I kiss you?” He whispered.

Y/N did not mind the embarrassment she felt with the first kiss she had shared with Allen.

“Hah! You are so-”

“unattractive. I know. So why m-“

“You are so mine.” Allen smiled as he kissed Y/N again.

It was a relief that it was a blank paper which Allen snatched from the pile of papers and not a file from Y/N’s works that he wrote with “I love you, too, Y/N. This is my answer.”

 

Walking hand in hand on that side of the road, the engaged couple met a familiar stranger in a black cloak. The stranger started to speak, “In…” but was cut off by dollar signs that were almost shoved by Allen to the stranger’s gloved hand. The stranger held and studied the authenticity of the paper bills, “Oh! Thanks a bunch!”, and almost playfully walked away.

Today, Allen and Y/N looked at the heavens for a sign. “Dark clouds. My place.” Allen smirked at Y/N. That meant walking a longer distance, but none of the two really minded it. Y/N smiled as she never predicted Allen would always choose to walk and parade her in the streets as his romantic partner.


End file.
